


Like a Band of Gypsies

by jimiheadkicks



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Amy Rory and Mels are all friends, F/M, Fanart, Gen, but Amy and Rory are still protective of her, college road trip AU, human!doctor AU, human!mels AU, road trip au, this needs a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimiheadkicks/pseuds/jimiheadkicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two words. Road. Trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Band of Gypsies

[](http://homoeroticsupersubtext.tumblr.com/image/57496956260)  


I just want a fic where Amy, Rory and Mels are like, three regular about-to-be-college-freshmen, and they’re going on a college road trip and their car breaks down or something, and they end up finding this guy with a “wicked ride" (Mels’ words) who just goes by the Doctor but then they find out he’s a senior from one of the local colleges and he and Mels fall in love and HIS REAL NAME WOULD BE JOHN. SMITH.

SHOULD I WRITE IT??????

**Author's Note:**

> I'm REALLY considering writing this fic, but i'm not very good at writing, so SOMEONE SHOULD WRITE IT PLEASE THANKS


End file.
